Walter White vs Light Yagami
Walter White vs Light Yagami is the 2nd installment of Emo Owl Rap Battles. It features Breaking Bad character Walter White rapping against Death Note character Light Yagami. It was released February 11th 2014. Here is a link to the battle on Soundcloud: Walter White vs Light Yagami Cast Ciarán McGinn as Walter White Ciarán McGinn as Light Yagami Ciarán McGinn as Jesse Pinkman Ciarán McGinn as Ryuk Lyrics Walter White: I'm the one who knocks you down In this battle of bad breakers My raps are like a cancer. They'll finish you later You say you want to vanquish all of evil yet what you're doing is insane You can finish me off right here, but I will never say my name How much meth did you snort when you had the I.D.E.A? To become the world's most wanted man and call yourself Kira You stand no chance against me, you need to think before you do How many important innocent people have died because of you? Light Yagami: The famous Heisenberg has just made a mistake You dare to challenge Kira? You don't have what it takes First I'll take your wife, then I'll take your son Your brother in law Hank and now the deal is done! You better stay away from me before I write down your name I am justice, I'm the danger, how dare you call me insane My goal with this book is to end bastards like you So prepare to see the light you psychotic damn fool Your entire family hates you because of what you're doing Getting millions out of crystal meth, what the hell were you thinking? I'm going to make a better world, with a touch of this pen So get ready Walter White, in 40 seconds you're going to end Walter White: Go ahead, write my name, what much is that going to pay? Turn your name backwards and it spells "I'm a gay!" Check your watch again and I'll shoot you in the wrist Jesse, go, I'll let you finish this *drops dead* Jesse Pinkman: BIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTCHHHHHHHH! You just killed Mr.White and now you're going to pay You better write your final name, because this is your last day Walter had his reasons, you're just an evil little bitch I'll fire this bullet at your watch so your wrist might start to itch *Jesse shoots Light Yagami and Light laughs maniacally before dying. (Laugh belongs to the Death Note anime) Ryuk: Now that both of you are dead I think it's time to reveal my face I'm the ultimate god of death. You all have no place I'm going to eat you all like apples then proclaim your sudden death That sure is a lot of money to be made from crystal meth I already wrote your name down so you've got a few seconds to live I could've spared you, but I don't have a bitch to give I better clean this place up, your blood has made it all messy I'll take no shit from you, so goodbye, Jesse. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE? MORE RAP BATTLES COMING SOON! STAY TUNED Who do you think won? Walter and Jesse Light and Ryuk Trivia *All characters but one die in this battle. Walter and Jesse die from having their names written in the Death Note, and Light dies from a gunshot. Ryuk remains alive at the end of the battle. *This is the first battle to feature to rappers on one side *This battle was relased two days after the first rap battle as a premiere of the series *This is the second battle to feature Death Note characters.